Never giving up
by Lilybookworm13
Summary: Dylan Ross is the oldest of the Ross children and it comes as a surprise to most people to find out that Dylan is a girl! She blames her birth parents. Dylan's an aspiring actress and refuses to get any special treatment because of her parents. What does she think of Jessie and her mad family. Well read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Dylan's fifteen and the oldest of the chaotic Ross family. Adopted at age seven from England she can't remember ever not having such a mad family.

Dylan is sweet and kind and looks out for her brothers and sisters. Sometime though she does get annoyed with them and hates them but she would never get very mad at them. Dylan is a daydreamer and usually has her head in the clouds.

Dylan loves acting and singing. She dreams of being a broadway star when she is older and instead of going to a normal high school she goes to an arts school. Dylan is very unique she loves old films and tv shows and likes wearing dresses that look like they came from the 1930's. She loves musicals and is constantly sings their tunes while doing things.


	2. Chapter 2

" I hate dancing," I muttered as we walked out of the room.

" It's not so bad," Darcy said.

" Says the prima ballerina," Rosie laughed.

" I don't see why we have to do classes for things we aren't planning to do. Why do I have to dance and act when I just want to sing," Ana said.

" Because classical singing is boring," I laughed.

" Hey, I don't say musicals are boring," Ana said, shoving me.

" Speaking of musicals. What do you think our show will be," Darcy said.

" I'd like to do the Sound of Music," I said.

" Wicked, I'd love to play that music with the orchestra," Rosie said.

" The wizard of Oz is better, in my opinion," Darcy said.

" The Lion King would be brilliant. It was amazing on stage," Ana said.

" We've English now, don't we," I said.

" Dylan, it's November don't you know your timetable yet," Ana said.

" No, I have you," I pointed out as I put my dancing gear into my locker and pulled out my English books. My friends were doing the same beside me. We took our books and walked to class.

We sat in the middle of the room.

" Before we do any work," Miss Robinson started. " I have just been emailed to say I am allowed to tell you what your end of year show will be. So drum roll please."

The boys hit their desks loudly.

" Enough. It is the Sound of Music. Auditions will be next week at some time," she said. Noah turned in his seat and smiled at me.

" I'll go for Liesl and you can go for Rolfe," I whispered.

" Sure. We can practice over the weekend," he said and I nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Ana and I walked out of McDonalds.

" Oh, I should be home. Mom and Dad are back tonight," I said. I waved as I ran off. I reached the apartment block and went up the lift. I sighed and dropped my bag on the couch. I stood at the kitchen door as Mom talked to a girl.

" So it's just the four kids," she asked.

" No there's Dylan too," Mom answered.

" And what age is he," she asked. I walked into the room and crossed my arms.

" I'm a girl, I'm fifteen. And about my name, my parents were drunk when they named me," I said.

" Dylan, this is Jessie she's going to be your new nanny," Mom said.

" Great. Guess what. The school's doing the Sound of Music. I know I'm going to get a good part in this one. I just know it. We're practicing all weekend. Auditions are next week," I said. Mom nodded and I sighed. I grabbed a drink then walked up to my room.

* * *

I closed my math book as there was a knock at the door. I stood up and opened it.

" Time for dinner," Jessie said.

" I had McDonalds before I came home. I'm not hungry," I said.

" We are all sitting down to a family dinner. You don't have to eat," she said.

" Then what's the point," I asked.

" Come on," she said, grabbing my arm. She pulled me into the hall and down the stairs.

" I can walk myself," I said, pulling my arm from her grip. I sat at the table and took out my iPod. I put in an earphone and ate my dinner while listening to Judy Garland singing. I put my knife and fork on my plate and took out my headphones. Everyone was gone except Jessie.

" Where's everyone," I said.

" Their rooms," Jessie said.

" Then I'm going too," I said, standing up and walking to the door. " Unless you want me to help you clear up."

" It's fine," Jessie said. I smiled and ran to my room.


End file.
